The Gift
by cheerful-angel57
Summary: This is a one-shot fic dedicated to all RobinxStarfire fans. Robin left his Christmas shopping a bit late, and he wants a special gift for Starfire. What could possibly happen? Please read...


**The Gift**

**By cheerful angel57**

* * *

Disclaimers: I do not own Teen Titans.

A/N: A one-shot fan fiction dedicated to Robin and Starfire. I've never written a fic about them, 'cause so far all I've done is a fic of BB and Raven (they're probably my favorite couple in Teen Titans) so I'm going to do one about Robin and Starfire. They make a really sweet couple. Totally. Oh yeah, and this is patterned after the song "This Gift" by 98 degrees. Too bad I can't include the lyrics in here, but I hope you like it. Consider it as a really late Christmas treat… or maybe I should have uploaded this next Christmas… But I can't wait that long, so here it is!

* * *

The snow was absent that winter day, for some strange reason. It was not any other day but a special event—Christmas season. Everywhere, festivities held only at Christmas were seen, especially caroling, late Christmas shopping, and many more since it was the day of Christmas Eve.

It seemed like no one was sad on that day. Everyone except Robin.

Robin was sitting in his room, pacing and fuming. It was already late in the afternoon and he had left his Christmas shopping late. Not that anyone could blame him—he was so caught up with the jobs the Teen Titans had to do the whole month.

Now he was late in his Christmas shopping. He wasn't able to buy any gifts for his friends. He sat deep in thought. What would be special enough to give to the other Titans. Cyborg would probably be interested in gears. Beast Boy would probably like some vegetarian pizza (Like always…) Raven would probably like… something special. And Starfire… Starfire was the hardest of all.

The rest of the Teen Titans knew that Robin loved Starfire. It wasn't hard to see that he really cared about her.

'_It has to be perfect. I need to find something really, really special. What did I give her last year? Oh yeah, it was the small dancing Santa Claus. She liked that one, especially since Beast Boy could make it dance in a weird way. But I can't possibly give her that again!' _Robin thought frustratedly.

"What's the matter, Robin? I sensed some kind of tension in your room. What's going on?" Raven came quietly in the dark room. Robin sighed.

"It's not really any of your business, Raven. And besides… everyone deserves some privacy, you know." He didn't even turn around to acknowledge his teammate, speaking dejectedly.

"Yeah. I know that better than anyone. But your door was unlocked, so I came in anyway." Raven replied dismissively. "And I know that something is wrong. You can trust me, Robin."

The Titans leader debated quickly in his mind. Should he let Raven in on what he was thinking? Or should he keep denying everything and keep everything to himself? He weighed the pros and cons of both choices, and decided what was best.

"Fine, I'll tell you." He said impatiently. Raven drifted further in the room and sat in midair in front of Robin.

"I've been thinking… I don't know what to give to Starfire." Robin said.

"Starfire? But you can just get something shiny and new at the department store. You can ask either Beast Boy or Cyborg to accompany you."

"But I need to give her something special. You know, Raven… I just can't give her something that has no special value to her."

Raven gave him a thoughtful glance. "Good point. But anything you give her, Robin, I'm sure that she would appreciate it. You know how she is about you."

Robin gazed stubbornly at the wall. These words surely didn't assure him that Starfire would appreciate his gift, whatever it would be. It might be something that's too common. It might be something that isn't worth her time. How would he know what the right gift would be?

"Listen, Robin. Do you have any money?" Raven asked, bringing him back to reality.

"Yeah. I do. Why?"

"We can both go to the department store right now. I can come with you."

"Um…" Robin hesitated. She was giving him a really unexpected offer. He never thought that Raven, of all his team members, would help him shop for the perfect gift for Starfire. Nevertheless… what did he have to lose?

"Okay."

* * *

"What about this stuff toy?"

"No, I don't think so. It's too… plain."

"What about the miniature Christmas tree in the corner?"

"No thanks. I just gave her a mini Santa Claus last year. She doesn't need a Christmas tree now."

"You're turning down all my suggestions. Why don't you go inside a shop and look?" Raven asked him impatiently. Robin could be really stubborn at times, and she knew that by experience.

"I stopped at almost every shop we passed by, and I don't see anything perfect for Starfire."

The duo halted at the next shop. Raven gave him a serious look. "If you don't see anything for Starfire, why don't you look for something for Beast Boy or Cyborg?"

Robin was surprised. "How did you know I don't have gifts for them yet?"

"It was just a lucky guess. So come on, we shouldn't be wasting time."

In another 30 minutes of looking, Robin picked out a new Frisbee for Cyborg (The one he had before broke.) and a box of pizza for Beast Boy.

"What about you, Raven? What would you want?" Robin asked her finally.

Raven smiled mysteriously. "Nothing… really. I'm not much for Christmas gifts. We don't celebrate Christmas in Azarath."

"I see." Was all Robin said. "I guess I need to make one last stop first. Can I meet you outside the mall?"

"Okay." Was Raven's reply.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Titans leader emerged from the packed mall and met his teammate outside. "Thanks for coming with me, Raven." He was carrying a small package. Raven opened her mouth to ask him what was inside, but all he did was smile mysteriously.

"You're welcome." Raven said quietly. They walked along the pathway to the Titans Tower.

"By the way, Robin… were you able to find a gift for Starfire?"

"I've got a good idea. I'd prefer to keep it secret, if you don't mind." He winked at Raven.

She got the message and they went on, even more quietly than before until Robin started a subject.

"Um, Raven, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure. What kind of favor?"

"Nothing too hard. When we're going to open the gifts later… I'm going to ask Starfire to come with me. Can you distract the others while I'm doing it? 'Cause they might interrupt us."

Raven was surprised at the favor he asked, but she agreed. When the two reached the Titans Tower, Robin proceeded to his room to wrap the gifts he bought at the mall.

* * *

The snow fell heavily that night. Everyone could tell that it would be a white Christmas. "Yipee! It's snowing! Beat ya to the sled, Cy!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Not if I get there first, BB!" Cyborg replied evenly. The two friends headed out of the door carrying the sled.

"I guess I don't have to distract them anymore," Raven whispered to Robin, who quickly smiled.

"By the way, Robin… what's this?" Raven asked, pointing at a neatly-wrapped gift in the corner of the tree.

"Open it, Raven. I think it's for you." Robin said.

Raven opened the package and found a rock music CD of Hoobastank. She looked quizzically at Robin.

"Oh. I just thought you might want to try this band… they're really good. I've heard them at a concert once." Robin explained. Raven smiled and thanked him.

He turned his attention to Starfire. "Hey, Star, can I talk to you in private?"

"Okay, Robin."

He led her to the rooftop of the Titans Tower. Starfire gasped when she saw the results of Robin's efforts. "Wow, Robin! The lights are so beautiful!" She exclaimed.

Robin smiled. His efforts were not put to waste, evidently. "Listen, Star. I want to tell you something important."

She turned to face him, taking her attention away from the Christmas lights. "What is it?"

"I want to give you my Christmas gift." Robin smiled, the snowflakes toppling down on his black hair.

"I haven't given you mine, either." Starfire said eagerly. She brandished a well-wrapped present from behind her back and handed it to Robin.

Robin accepted her gift, admiring the scene around them. It was a white, snowy Christmas. The city below them looked so white—the perfect Christmas weather. And Starfire's eyes were shining even more brightly than the Christmas lights. Her acid green eyes were staring into his intently, making him confident that what he had prepared for her was special.

He undid the wrapper neatly after removing the long ribbon. Inside was a medium-sized box, and Robin opened it, revealing some knitted mittens with the "T" logo.

"I wanted it to be special, so I knitted it myself." Starfire told him shyly, watching his reaction.

"It's beautiful, Star. Thanks. I'm definitely going to wear this." He smiled, and put away her gift in his spare pocket. "I guess it's time for my gift."

He walked towards Starfire slowly, and in a magical moment, he swept her into his arms and gave her a long kiss on the lips. Starfire didn't flinch as she leaned towards Robin, kissing him back. A surge of electricity was shared by the couple as Robin deepened the kiss. His hands encircled around her waist, and Starfire's were wrapped around Robin's neck. The sense of longing in Robin's heart was filled. He felt like he couldn't let go of her.

When Starfire pulled away from the kiss, Robin kept her in his arms. Before Starfire had the urge to speak, Robin whispered some words to her.

"I wanted to get you something perfect… I thought I could get you something shiny and new, Star, but they didn't seem worthy enough to give to you. But I guess… I realized that there are some things that money can't buy."

Starfire smiled and blushed. "That was so sweet, Robin. I'll never forget it. It's the sweetest gift I've ever received in my life."

"Wait, Star… I need to tell you one more thing. I love you. Please don't forget that… I'll always be here if you need me." Robin said. He watched Starfire lean close to him and she gave him a short kiss.

"Of course I won't, Robin. I also want you to remember this—I love you too." She whispered serenely.

And together, the two lovers enjoyed that Christmas day under the Christmas lights, in each other's arms…

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

A/N: I hope you like this fic, and please review! Thank you so much. :) 


End file.
